


Dorm Rooms

by emilyevanston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, College, F/M, Marijuana, Not an AU though, Pegging, Pre-Iron Man 1, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Tony Stark is on his 3rd Ph.D. while you struggle through your first.  He thinks you don’t like him, which may be true but at a college party you decide to bring him back to your room.  A deep discussion about who he is and how he views the world leads to something else.





	Dorm Rooms

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in a dorm room before,”  Tony says, flopping onto your desk chair and spinning on the spot.

Tony Stark is… well annoying mostly.  He’s the same age as you and while you are struggling through your first Ph.D. he’s breezing through his third.  It’s so ridiculous.  Why does anyone need to get three PhDs?  Is he just collecting them?  He’s also very aware of how smart he is.  How good looking he is.  How much money he has.  The fame that follows him around.

You always saw him in one of four modes.

Mode 1:  Alone and hyper-focused on his work.

That could happen at any time of the day or night.  Middle of the day, missing lunch because he just needed to work out this one thing.   End of the day when everyone was heading home, he wouldn’t even look up when people said goodbye.  Sometimes when you were burning the midnight oil on your own deadline he’d just be in the lab focused on one tiny detail of a project he was working on.

Mode 2:  Looking like a normal person for a change who didn’t have the background he had.  Just hanging with Rhodey and drinking too much coffee in the break room and working out Math equations together or talking about girls.  You liked this mode best of all.  Sometimes he’d call you over and ask you for input.  You couldn’t help be flattered because the truth was he was the best.

Mode 3:  Drunk with undergrads hanging off him.  Way too often.  Thankfully he usually kept it to the Muddy Charles Pub.  But there were days he’d come in, staggering through the building to show the girls something he was working on.  Usually, someone’s work got messed up because some undergrad decided she wanted to see how it worked.  In Mode 3 a quick summons of Rhodey would get him home again.  Maybe with the girls, but at least he wasn’t trashing campus anymore.

Mode 4:  Drunk with Rhodey.  The worst of all.  The crowd around them would become ludicrous.  The two of them together were like a black hole sucking in people who wanted to touch fame just briefly.  With Rhodey involved there was no stopping it either.  Usually, there was a big donation made to MIT the following day from Stark Industries to clean up the mess and buy a new wing to the library and Tony would sulk for a week.

This is new.  The only slightly tipsy, flirtatious Tony is not something you’d experienced.  He’s still cocky as ever, but there’s something under the surface.  Genuine interest in you maybe?  It’s hard to tell.  Maybe he just doesn’t see you as one of his usual bimbos he had fun with and then moved on from the next morning.

“You’re so full of shit, Stark.  You’ve been in a dorm room before.”  You scoff, going to your bed and reaching around under it.  You grab the tin holding your drug paraphernalia and pull it, sitting it down next to you and starting to unpack it.

“Honest to god.  I never have.  I lived off campus as an undergrad because I was 15.”  Tony says putting one hand to his heart and the other in the air.

“Right.  Of course, you did.  Because you’re a fucking genius.  Well, this barely counts, it’s a graduate apartment.”  You reply and hold out your bong to him.  It’s hand blown glass and shimmers like an oil slick.  “Can you put water in this please genius?”

Tony looks it over.  “This is pretty.  Take your pot smoking seriously, huh?”

“I take everything seriously, Anthony.”  You say as he slides the chair over to your sink without getting up and adds water to the bong.  “But come on, not one incident where you decided to go back to the girl’s dorm room rather than wake up in your own place?”

He spins back around in the chair and rolls it over to you.  “Nope.  I like to sleep in my own bed.  Besides, I wake up early and I like to just get going with things.  Not so easy if you have to sneak out of someone’s room.  I’ll sleep over with you if you like.”

While he’s been filling the bong you start cutting up the weed into a small glass bowl.  “No one is sleeping with anyone.”  You say, without looking up at him.  “You said you wanted to get high.  We’re getting high.”

“What if the pot makes me sleepy and I accidentally fall asleep?”  He teases.

“Well, then I hope you like the floor because that’s where it’s happening.”  You shoot back.

Tony laughs and starts packing a cone.  “You’re a harsh mistress, you know that?” 

“That maybe so.  But not for you.”  You reply.

He takes a pull of the bong.  The cone glowing a deep red and the water bubbles as he pulls the smoke deep into his lungs.  “Oh, my…”  He teases when he sits back in the chair.  His voice strangled as he tries not to release any smoke yet.

You finish cutting up the bud and pack your own cone as he releases the smoke from his lungs.  “Oh yeah.  That’s the good stuff.”

You smirk at him. “I told you.  I take everything seriously.”  You say and take your own hit.  You pull the smoke through the bong, keeping your eyes on Tony as you see the drug working its effects on him.  Making him sink into the chair more and his eye glaze over a little.  When the pot has all burned away you sit back and hold it.  Waiting for that dull thunk in your head as the drug kicks in.

“Is that why you’re always so mean to me?”  Tony asks.  His voice sounds softer but a little more gravelly.  “Because you don’t think I take things seriously enough?”

A dull light feeling fills your head and your muscles release the tension they were holding.  You blow the smoke out above your head and turn back to Tony.  “I’m not mean to you.”

“Well, you’re not exactly nice.”  He says with a shrug.

“What about when we’re working together in the common room?”  You retort.

“Yeah.  Then you’re nice.  I like that.  You have good ideas.”  Tony says whimsically.  “But all the rest of the time.”

You lie back on the bed and look at the ceiling.  “Then yeah.  I mean, I don’t mean to be mean.  But I get my back up I guess.  I work so fucking hard, you know?  Then you come in.  Fucking genius, billionaire, white dude.  Every single thing going for you.  Just breezing around like everyone owes you, acting like a douche and fucking up everyone else’s work.  You don’t seem to appreciate what you have or how hard it is for someone like me. Or Rhodey.”

“Hey, I appreciate it.”  Tony snaps grabbing the bong and starting to pack it.  He sounds more defensive than aggressive and he won’t meet your eye.  

You sit up again and look at him.  Your head is foggy and you blink your eyes slowly.  “No.  You might think you do.  But you never will.  If you did you wouldn’t bring girls in to fuck up everyone’s work like you do.”

Tony takes another long pull and sits back.  He releases the smoke in a large cloud and looks at you.  “I always fix it don’t I?”

“It should never have been broken in the first place, Tony.”   You sigh, taking the bong out of his hand and repacking it.

He turns in the chair looking out the window as you take another pull.  The high getting deeper and affecting more of you.  For a moment you wonder if he did just fall asleep and you’re just considering getting him a blanket when he speaks again.  “Then why did you invite me to your room if you don’t like me?  It’s not hate sex or we’d already be having it.”

You start giggling.  You know that’s not the appropriate response to the fact he thinks you hate him, but the fact his head went to hate sex is the most Tony Stark thing he’s ever said to you.  “That’s the thing.  I don’t hate you.  When it’s just you, or Rhodey’s there, I really like you.  Because you are smart and funny.  And you listen.  I’m a woman studying electrical engineering at MIT.  I’m literally the only woman currently doing a PhD in the whole fucking department.  Do you know how hard I worked to get here?  To prove myself?  And no one listens to me.  I have to be five times as good as the rest of the white men in the department just to get a ‘good job’ from anyone.  But you listen.  And you, out of everyone actually have an excuse not to because you’re the only one smarter than me and you are so much smarter than me it’s infuriating.  Or it would be except for the fact that you listen to me.”

Tony got up and moved to sit beside you.  For a second you thought he was going to try and hug you and you started to weigh up the pros and cons of punching him in the dick if he did.  Instead, he just flops back and looks at the ceiling.

“It’s all a show, you know?”  He mumbles.

You lie down on your side next to him, your eyes tracing over his profile.  “What is?”

“The partying.  The girls.”

You touch his nose and he starts giggling.  “You get all introspective on pot, huh?”

“I guess, maybe.”  He says.  “Not that I don’t like sex.  I love it.  The rest?  I could live without.  The whole genius thing?  Don’t get me wrong, I know.  I know I am.  But nothing I seem to do get my dad’s attention.  It’s never good enough. If I’m lucky there’s a total zero reaction.  Him brushing me off is high praise.  On a bad day?  I’m playing kids games.  He’s destroyed things I’ve made.  Even when I was a little kid, saying I needed to stop playing kids games.  There’s - he’s -”  He balls his hand into a fist and raises it before letting it fall limply at his side.  “I’ve felt like I’ve had a sibling rivalry my whole life trying to get the attention of a violent asshole.  Then one day I started drinking and my drinking got me into trouble.  And he had to pay a lot of money to clean it up and keep it out of the press.  And then - then he noticed me.  It’s not positive attention, granted.  But it’s different and I’ll take it because I’m living up to the Stark name now.”

You reach over and stroke his jaw and he looks at you sadly.  “Well, I think that confession calls for another cone.”  You say sitting up and packing the cone for him.

He sits up and takes it from you and you hold the lighter in place as he takes another hit.  “What sibling rivalry?  I thought you were an only child.”

He laughs while he’s still trying to hold the smoke and ends up in a coughing fit.  You pound him on the back, but his laughter is infectious and you both end up completely lost in it for a while and you have no idea what it is you’re even laughing about.  When you finally both get a hold of yourselves you’re lying back on the bed again but his arm is around your shoulder.

“That’s the stupidest fucking part.  Captain America.  I can’t live up to Captain fucking America.  It’s all I hear about.  How great Steve fucking Rogers is.”  Tony says rolling his eyes.

“You sure do have some issues, huh?”  You say patting his stomach.

He nods.  “You can say that again.”  He looks over at you.  His eyes are bloodshot and he looks sleepy but he also looks like he studying you for some hint that you’re about to make fun of him after his confession.  “I don’t think I’m smarter than you, you know?”  You roll your eyes and he sits up and looks down at you.  “I don’t.  You could do way more than me.”

“Even if that was true that I was smarter than you, which it isn’t.  Not everyone is due to inherit multi-billion dollar companies.”  You say.  “If I’m lucky I’ll fall into some startup that ends up doing well and that will be the closest I ever get to being as successful as Tony Stark.  But honestly, I don’t think I’m brave enough to do that.”

“You can come work for Stark Industries.  We can work together.”  He says excitedly.

“For a weapons manufacturer?  Thank you, but that will be a hard pass.”  You say.

He slumps on the bed again looking back at the ceiling.  His the backs of his finger’s brush up and down your arm.

“Why did you come?  Tonight?  It looked like you were gonna go down the normal go home drunk with a girl or two.  Why come up here with me, just to smoke some pot?”  You ask.

He looks at you and blinks his eyes slowly.  “Don’t really know.  Maybe I didn’t want that tonight.  Maybe getting high with someone I actually knew sounded like more fun.  Maybe I misread the signal and though we weren’t gonna smoke anything and I thought I’d try sleeping with someone I had an intellectual connection with might be worth trying.”

You snort laugh which sends you both into peels of giggles again.  “You didn’t try very hard if that’s what you wanted.” 

You said no.  Is that what you like?  Dudes that keep hassling you for the yes?  I’m alone with you in your room.  That a lot of trust you just put in me.  I don’t wanna be that guy.”  Tony said earnestly.

“Wow.  I have totally been tarring you with the wrong brush this whole time.”  You say.  “Sorry, Tony.”

He shakes his head.   “It’s okay.  I put that out there.  Can’t be surprised when it’s what people see.”

“I don’t think pot is your drug, Tony Stark.  You get all introspective.”  You say and he starts giggling again.

“Maybe it’s not.  Sticking to Scotch from now on.”  He say through his laughter.

There’s a pause where neither of you says anything for a while.  You decide to take another hit.  As you release the smoke from your lungs he touches your back.  “What would you have done if I kept asking?  If that’s what you expected.”

“Don’t you worry about me.”  You tease.

He laughs.  “Okay, killer.  And just to be clear, you didn’t want to have sex?”

You laugh and lie back next to him.  “I don’t think you could keep up with me.”

He raises his eyebrow at you.  “You think I couldn’t keep up with you?  Me?  Tony Stark?  The guy who’s sexual prowess gets talked about in gossip magazines.”

“I am well aware who you are and your particular reputation and even still I stick by my answer.”  You say.

“What the hell are you into?”  He asks sitting up.  “Like whips and chains and stuff?”

“Rarely.  That’s a big trust one.  Haven’t had a partner in a while who I trust for that.”  You say.

“Which side?”

“Oh, I am most definitely the D, Tony.”  You purr.  “And you can’t have two.  Doesn’t work.”

“And who said I wasn’t an S?”  He teases, walking his fingers up your arm.

You start giggling.  “What exactly are you trying to incite here.  You want me to what?  Sit on your face?  Tie you up and blindfold you while I ride you?”

“I don’t know.  Is there anything actually on the table?  This is a very clinical discussion about something I normally just get.”  He smirks.

You tease your finger over the strip of the exposed strip of stomach where his shirt has pulled up a little.  “Tell you what.  I am willing to peg you.  That’s my offer.”

He looks at you like he’s trying to work out if you’re serious or just trying to bait him.  You can see the cogs turning behind his eyes and he slowly smiles at you.  “You won’t get anything out of it.”

“Trust me.  I get a lot out of it.”  You say.

“Then okay.  I’ll accept your offer.”

“Well, alright then.”  You say and sit up.  You put the drug paraphernalia on the dresser and reach back under your bed dragging out a chest.  Tony sits up and watches as you pop it open, revealing a collection of toys.  There are dildos and vibrators in various shapes and sizes.  Various straps for bondage.  And a few different paddles.  His eyes go wide and he looks at you with his mouth open.  “I told you, Anthony.  I take everything seriously.  Now have you ever been pegged before?”  You ask taking out your harness and a bullet vibe.  He shakes his head and swallows hard.  “You sure you want to do this?”

He nods.  “You’ll stop if I don’t like it?”

“Of course.”  You say.  “You don’t even need a safeword if you don’t want one.  You can just say stop or no or you don’t like it.  I’ll stop even if I think you look uncomfortable.”

He nods his head again.  “Yeah.  I do want it.”

You pull out the thinnest dildo, curved just right to hit the prostate and you get up out of bed.  You pull off your shirt and head to your sink cleaning off the toys you’ve selected.   “Well, get nice and comfortable, Tony.  I’ll take good care of you.”

Tony gets undressed and lies back on the bed.  He starts to stroke his cock as he watches you strip down to your underwear and put the harness on.  You lube up the bullet vibe and slip it into your panties so it presses against your clit and turn it on.  It sends and pleasant buzz through you and you hum as you approach Tony on the bed.

You fit the dildo into the harness and started moved in between Tony’s legs.  “This is how you want to be?  On your back?”

He nods up at you and you take the lube and spread it on your fingers, before teasing it over his asshole.  You lean into him as you pulse your index finger and swirl it around.  He lets out a ragged breath and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hard kiss.

As your tongues swirl around each other, you gradually ease your finger into his ass.  His body tenses under you and he makes a sound somewhere between a moan and whimper deep in the back of his throat.  Anytime you feel resistance you stop and ease back until he relaxes again.  He breaks the kiss and looks up at you his lips parted slightly and exhaling slowly.

“You’re doing great, Tony.  Nice and relaxed.  How’s it feel?  Talk to me, baby?”

“Oh fuck.  Feels weird.” He gasps.

“Good weird or bad weird.  I can stop you know?” You purr.

He brings his knees up higher giving you better access to him.  “Good I think.  Please don’t stop.”

You ease further in and feel the spongy surface of his prostate.  “Mmm and how about now?”   You push down on it and stroke your finger over it.

Tony bucks his hips up and groans.  “Oh fuck.  Good.  That’s good.”

“That’s good, Tony.”  You hum and keep moving your finger, stroking over his prostate.  “When you come, it will feel different.  Don’t run from it.”

Tony nods and arches back with his eyes closed.  The tendon’s in his neck pull tight and he groans again.

You hum and start easing a second finger into his ass.  “That’s it.  Make a lot of noise for me.  That’s my favorite bit.”

You slowly ease in, stretching him out.  He whimpers and groans.  You watch him closely.   The way his chest rises and falls.  The way the muscles in his arms pull tight as his fists clench in the sheets.  The way his abs clench and release.

He doesn’t keep quiet either.  You know exactly when you do something he enjoys because he vocalizes it loudly.  Your panties become soaked from the mixture of the buzz from the bullet vibe and how turned on you’re getting watching him.

When your two fingers are in deep enough to reach his prostate you remove them and wipe them clean.  You bring a pillow around and put in under his hips.  “Alright, here we go, Anthony.”  You purr, pushing his legs right back so his hips are tilted up.  You slick the dildo and push it in.

He groans loudly, all his muscles tightening.  You pour more lube on your palm and start to stroke his cock as you push deep inside of him.  As you start to slowly fuck him, Tony completely loses control of himself.

It is rare to find a man who was willing to show his enjoyment during sex as much as Tony is right now.  He clutches you.  Holding the forearm of the hand you were stroking with and gripping your ass.

You keep fucking him and pumping his cock.  You lean over him and kiss his throat.  His skin is salty from his sweat and you hum and suck a patch of his skin hard enough to mark him.

Tony holds back nothing.  He bucks under you.  He twists.  He moans and grunts and pleads with you.  For more, harder, deeper.  His cock leaks precome and it runs down the back of your fingers and mixes with the lube.  Your moans blend with his as the bullet draws an orgasm from you too as it pulses against you with every thrust of your hips into Tony.

Tony jerks up and his muscles tighten and he releases.  Hot come splatters his stomach and reaches his chest.  The volume is impressive and you smile down at him still fucking into him as his cock pulses.  Watching him is enough to pull you over to and you moan and let your head fall back as an orgasm washes over you.  You slide the dildo out of him and lean down swiping your tongue up his abdomen and tasting the salty tang of his mess.

“Holy shit.  I have never come so hard in my life.”  He sighs relaxing back in the mattress.

You pull of the harness and grab a washcloth and clean him up before going to clean off the toys.  “Yeah.  I hear it’s intense.”

“You’re sure I can’t reciprocate?”  He asks as he watches you.

You leave the dildo and the vibe on the sink and come back over to the bed, lying down next to him.  “I am A-Okay.  I really do get off doing that.”

He curls into you and puts his head on your chest.  You wrap your arm around his back and hold him.  “Feeling a little vulnerable there?”

He nods.  “First I guess.  Not sure what to do.  Feel like I wanna ask you out but then, I feel like you probably will say no.”

You chuckle.  “Tell you what.  You sleep here with me.  And in the morning we get breakfast.  Hopefully, you won’t be walking too funny.”

He chuckles and nods his head.  “Deal.”


End file.
